1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device using a compound including an anthracene ring having at least a silyl group and an amino group directly bonded thereto as substituents.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is a device which includes a thin film containing a fluorescent organic compound between an anode and a cathode, which generates an exciton from the fluorescent compound by injection of an electron and a hole from each electrode, and which utilizes light to be radiated when the exciton returns to a ground state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-284050 discloses a device containing an anthracene derivative with a specific structure, an electron-transporting compound, and another fluorescent compound in a light-emitting medium layer. Thereby it provides a red light-emitting device with improved reliability. However, the device has insufficient luminous efficiency for practical use.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H03-271296 discloses an anthracene compound having a diarylamino group and a silyl group as a charge transport material in an electrophotographic photosensitive member. However, it has no description concerning the application of the compound to an organic light-emitting device.